


Schubert's Impromptu D'899

by hopenata (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Mutual Pining, danganronpa - Freeform, drv3 - Freeform, kaemaki - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hopenata
Summary: 5 Times Kaede tried to flirt with Maki and the 1 time Maki turned the tables on her.Also known as Maki and Kaede being gay messes and soft for each other.





	Schubert's Impromptu D'899

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyfulwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/gifts), [dodono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodono/gifts), [cosmicpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/gifts).



> Completely self-indulgent KaeMaki being soft.

 

"Please, Maki." Kaede practically begged, "Please, I know you'll be honest about it, you wont lie unless it's absolutely necessary. And I trust you."

Maki sighed. Kaede was causing a scene in the hallway, clutching her music sheets. If she didn't agree to it, people would start really paying attention, and she really didn't want that. She also didn't want Kaede to be upset with her, though she didn't really see why she couldn't have asked Shuichi, or even Kaito for that matter. She was pouting now.

 

>  
> 
> "Fine," she sighed again. She obviously going to win this and would rather not prolongue it. Not that she didn't like spending time with Kaede, she just didn't see why it was so important that she do it, and right now at that.  
>  Kaede grinned and grabbed her sleeve with her spare hand and started moving, jolting Maki forward. It wasnt long before they reached the music room and Kaede beckoned her to sit with her on the piano stool.  
>  "Are you sure theres enough room for both of us?"

"I'm sure! We're friends, right?" Kaede, insisted and Maki couldn't disagree, so she sat. "Remember, I'm still learning this so it's not perfect just yet."

 

Kaede plascd her sheet music in the center, side by side. Schubert's Impromptu D'899 To Maki, it looked like a bunch of symbols and nonsense but she knew to Kaede, it meant something. Her eyes were full of concentration and understanding as she placed her fingers on the keys. And then she started playing. It was fast and her eyes couldnt keep up with Kaede's hands, moving like magic along to the music she was hearing. . It was beautiful. Kaede was beautiful, even: the sparkle in her eye, the golden shine in her hair. And it was all too soon the music was all too soon that it was over and Maki was very aware how close they were sitting. Kaede was biting her lip.

  
"So... Uh, what do you think?"

>  
> 
> "Wow." Maki breathed out, "Well, impressive. It was very good, very bold? I think. But it was really good, you're really good."

Kaede blushed, "Thanks. I mean, even for me it's pretty tough 'cause it's new but I did want it to be impressive. Music is meant to make you feel things and I don't know it makes me feel like... Like, I've got twice as much air and energy and I'm relaxed and I'm ready to do anything."

 

* * *

  
It was her, Kaede, Shuichi, Kaito and unfortunately, Kokichi sat around the entrance to the dorms at lunch. He was being his annoying self as usual, but far enough from Maki that she wouldn't need to bring him any harm. When she'd arrived Kaito and Maki had been whispering in hushed tones, only stopping and looking up when Shuichi had awkwardly nodded a hello her way. Kaito grinned and Kaede looked a little red in the face then paused to give a deathly stare towards Kokichi, who smiled mock-innocently.

 

"Maki Roll's finally here!" Kaito said, excitedly.

 

>  
> 
> "I am." She agreed, raising her eyebrow to Shuichi. He shrugged. He wouldn't give up information that easily for Kaede, but she shrugged it off. If it were important they'd say something, otherwise it didn't matter. Even Kokichi, surprisingly, was keeping his mouth shut. "What are we talking about?"

 

"Well," Kaito responded. It seemed like he was going to be talking for the whole group. "Kaede was asking us if we were busy for a study sleepover this weekend." Makis eyes widened in surprised, obviously Kaito had managed to fabricate a lie off the top of is head. "Unfortunately we guys are busy with some guy stuff so it seems like it'll just be you two."

 

Kaede was being oddly quiet about the matter. It wasn't like her. Her back over her shoulder, embarrassedly gazing at the ground and tugging and playing with a piece of hair that framed her face. Maybe she was coming down with the flu or something?

 

"You guys are going to have so much fun!" Kokichi interjected teasingly.

 

>  
> 
> "Do you wanna die?" She threatened.

 

"Me?" he joked, "In front of all these people? Su-"

 

He was silenced by Shuichi's hand quickly but gently slapping over his mouth whilst Shuichi muttered a quick apology. Then ripped it away in disgust. "You! He- he licked my hand."

 

"So, are you up for it Maki Roll? Kaede's gades are abysmal, you'll have your work cut out for you."

>  

> "I guess, if it's okay with her."

Kaede nodded in response, not quite looking up.

 

* * *

 

Friday rolled around pretty slowly but at least after that Kaede had returned to her normal self. But Kaito had been right, Kaede's grades were terrible. If she hadn't been so good at piano hoe would she have gotten into Hope's peak? She was lucky she was pretty and that Maki had been known as a kid for just getting down and doing her work rather than socialising in class. That and half the school were afraid of her. Though, she liked her little friendship group and some of her classmates, though she wouldn't admit it. Chabashira and Yumeno were okay too. She'd been waiting outside the school walls for at least ten minutes before Kaede dashed out, almost passing he and out of breath. She was nown for being late so it wasn't really a surprise.

 

"Forgot..." She huffed, "To hand in... English Lit.... Had to... Run back."

 

They walked back to Kaede's home slowly and quietly, letting Kaede gather her breath back. She was walking pretty close to Maki, sometimes even their hands brushed. It made her chest do a weird fluttery thing but she chose to ignore it, it was probably nothing. It didn't take too long to get there, her parents weren't yet home. Kaede politely asked if Maki wanted her to take her coat as she slipped it off her shoulders. She'd been to Kaede's house before but never offered. Kaede hung

the coats up in the lobby and led Maki to her room, passing the grand piano in their lounge. Quickly, she left but returned a few minutes later with hot chocolate.

 

For a while it was relatively peaceful, except for Kaede groaning whenever she didn't understand a question. The warm light of her lamp casting a glow over their workbooks and notepads. But Maki was patient with her, as they all were when Maki didn't understand something while they explained to her why people did what they did. She worked on logic instead of feeling, which had worked but cast her out a little. Sometime Kaede would lean her head over her shoulder eyeing her work, listening to her explain how to solve the problem, watching her intently. She's brush the hair out of Maki's face when it fell. Eventually she started getting it herself which gave her a sense of proudness and affection. She'd done that. She'd taught her. She checked over Kaede's answers, a majority being right and Kaede squealed, throwing her arms around Maki, shocking her.

 

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you. I love you, you've saved my life." Kaede exclaimed , hugging her.

 

>  
> 
> "Technically, I saved your grades, not your life." She corrected, but she didn't mind. Normally she didn't like people so much as being in her personal space. But she didn't mind that either, she felt warm and it felt nice. She would've stayed like this forever

 

* * *

  
"We'll take some Harumaki too please." Kaede added to their order and Maki rolled her eyes. Kaede only grinned as they were handed over and she paid. They'd decided to have lunch a little late so it wouldn't be as busy and hard to find a table. Sometimes she wondered what the guys were doing that was so important that they hadn't wanted to come out for food but each to their own, she supposed. She and Kaede were good on their own. The fluttering in her chest had continued and was a growing concern, but she probably wasn't dying so it wasn't too high on her list of problems. Kaede had been getting closer to her recently, they'd always been friends but now she was conflicted and that wasn't a feeling she liked. "So, have you ever had a boyfriend."

 

>  
> 
> "Uh...no." She said, a little embarrassed.

 

"Me neither. Seems they dont like empowered women. Do I sound like Tenk? What about a girlfriend?"

 

>  
> 
> "I... haven't had one of those either..."

 

"Back in middle school I had a crush on this girl, Hitoka, we went out. She was nice but moved to Miyagi I think. It only lasted a couple of months."

 

It wasn't really a shock, Kaede liked girls. She liked boys too, but that didn't matter as much to Maki because she wasn't a boy. She was a girl. her heart did a somersault, Maki hadn't really put much thought into it. She wasn't sure how to respond either. But this was the kind of small-talk people had on TV and books, didn't they? Though she wasn't sure she wanted to hear what types of people Kaede was into. Just thinking about it made her... Disappointed? Jealous?

 

Kaede had been talking but deep in thought Maki had missed it, "-you know? Someone who understands me, knows me. Would fight for me but tell me when I'm wrong. Gets along with my friends, you know?"

 

Maki nodded, not quite knowing what she was nodding along to. What was it with all the personal and invasive questions?Did that mean she could sabotage Kaede's future dates by not getting along with them? Not that she ever would. Why would she want to? Why had she thought that? She wanted Kaede to be happy. The idea made her uneasy. She didn't like it. But she would listen all day if it mean Kaede would never stop talking. She'd always been a better listener than a conversationalist anyway

 

* * *

  
Kaede couldn't bake to save her own life. She probably couldn't bake to save anyone else's life either, but that wasn't going to stop her trying though. And that's how she ended up in Maki's kitchen one day after school. Maki didn't seem like the kind of girl who would like baking but when Kaede had found out, she'd do next to anything to both; spend more time with Maki and find out more of her interests.

>  
> 
> "Ah, sorry. I only have one apron," Maki had mumbled an apology. She'd tied the apron around her back. When she turned round the front said 'Kiss the Cook'. She winced, "Kaito got me it, thinks he's funny."

Kaede chuckles and waves her hands. Maki has her hair tied in one ponytail behind her head, Kaede styles hers the same. With her hair up and a few strands framing her ace, she looks pretty. Bare face without make-up. But she already knew that, but was stunned anyway. She knew baking could be a messy job, but she wasn't bothered, she was helping Maki measure out the ingredients. Two eggs; they would come in handy later. One hundred grams of sugar, one hundred grams of flour and one hundred grams of softened butter. Mix the dry ingredients in a bowl. This would have been an easy task if Kade had read the instructions on the electric whisk.

 

_It'll be faster_ she'd said, _I know what I'm doing_. She'd been wrong, and that's how she'd ended up covered in self-raising flour and pouting while Maki laughed. Maki almost never laughed, which is why it sounded  like music to Kaede. Maki and music, two of her favourite things, it would be hard to be upset when mixed together.

>  
> 
> "You go shower and change," Maki said through laughter. "I'll clear this up and finish these. You can borrow my spare clothes, if you leave yours outside I'll wash them."

And that's how Maki was stopped speechless, almost dropping the tray of cakes she was taking out of the oven. Kaede, shyly entering the room with damp hair and in one of Maki's red dresses. _God,_ she thought,  _I'm definitely very gay right now._

 

"So, what got you into baking?" Kaede said softly.

>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Well, back at the orphanage, when I was helping out, the kids always seemed really happy when I made things for them. I wasn't great with them, but they loved it, and it made them happy. I guess it was infectious because I wanted to see them happy.  It just kinda became a thing I enjoyed."

 

Kaede's heart ached.

 

* * *

  
"So, Maki..." Kaede said. Maki looked up from her desk. "I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me some time?"

 

>  
> 
> "Just the two of us?"

 

"Well, unless you don't want to..."

 

>  
> 
> "So like a date then?" Maki asked.

 

Kaede's face turned beet red, "I mean- I- I mean-" she stammered.

 

Maki smiled softly putting her hand on top of Kaede's that was laid on her desk. Kaede was pretty sure her brain was malfunctioning right now, whilst Maki's was doing flips in her chest.

 

>  
> 
> "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate feedback on this. Thank you fir reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
